Bear the brunt
by D. Navaron
Summary: The couples engagement was hot news that traveled fast. While Joshua and Teruhiko plan their wedding, others are planning something a little different for them. Warning: A life is sacrificed for the safety of another. (Joshua x Teruhiko)
1. 4 months

At the graduation ceremony, you can see all sorts of faces. There are those who are glad high school is over and crying over it, there are proud faces, faces that shows they couldnt care less, yes, so many faces. Everyone said their congratulations and goodbyes. I took a last glance at my school from the main gate, smiled and walked home. Truthfully, I am sad that high school is over. I have to say goodbye to my teachers, friends and Norio-kun. Dont get me wrong! I am not head over heels over him anymore! Its just he has been a good friend to me. And the one i love is umm- grizzly and cute. As I blushed thinking about my man. My footsteps stopped as I saw a pair of legs in front of me. Wearing black leather shoes and slack pants, I was dumbfounded and looked up. Erk! Joshua! What is he doing here?!

He grabbed my hips with both arms and picked me up with no effort. "Congratulations on graduating with honors my beloved! As expected from my lovely honey oak bear!" His smile is so dazzling! I blushed upon hearing his words and wriggled from his tight grasp "P-p-please put me down Joshua, people are still looking! And w-w-w-why are you here?! "

He pouted when he heard that and said "Are you embarrassed? There is no need to be, we are about to get married in two months from now, my love. I wont put you down until I have my thank you kiss for congratulating you. I came all the way from England just for this." He continues to pout. Even when he is so arrogant and full of himself sometimes, I think he is just being adorable. I cant ever refuse him even if it is embarrassing!

My face feels so hot from blushing too much. I kissed him on his cheeks and said thank you. He was still pouting as maybe my actions was not as he was expected. He sighed. "Well, that would do for now. I will have my full 'thank you' from you on bed later. Hehe." He put me down with a grin that was happy and perverted at the same time. It makes me so irritated and shy so I pinched his earlobes gently as he is so cunning!

"Ahaha, dont be mad my love. You must be tired right? Lets go back". I was shocked by the fact that this young lord walked all the way from his mansion to my school. But then I saw Butler-san coming to our direction, driving a black Mercedes to pick us up. I sweated over this matter and thought to myself 'I should have known'.

I contacted my mother to inform her that I am with Joshua and maybe spending the night at his house. We arrived at Joshua's mansion and Joshua's arm was glued to my waist since just now. Seriously, what a clingy grizzly bear (lovers talk).

Well the main reason that Joshua is over protective and clingy to me (as if he wasnt before) is actually...Umm, I am already four months pregnant. I kept it a secret from anyone else but I told Norio-san as he was ecstatic to hear the news. After telling him, well the news spread to almost all Madararui in school. Even Shirou-san came to congratulate me. I was so embarrassed.

Me and Joshua ate lunch at the garden of his mansion. We watched a movie while snuggling with each other. Sharing stories of what happened to us when we were away from each other. I couldnt stand him teasing me with his sexual jokes and what not.I would wrestle with him playfully but he always overpower me and kiss me at the end. In the evening, I sat in between his his strong, long legs, relaxing as I read a book and he dozed off. But still wrapping his hands around my waist. I am content with this. But I know Joshua isnt.

As night falls and I took a bath i heard the door opened. "J-joshua, dont come in! I am almost done. P-please wait outside!"

"But you are taking such a long bath, I got tired of waiting." He came into the showers. "And I got horny too. Hehe"

My face flushed as I can feel his proud member grinding on my bum! "J-joshua, dont! Not here! I-i-i-". He shushed me and pressed his face next to my left ear, breathing on me. He traced my body with his fingers. I tremble as his touch excites me, but his hands explored too far. He started grabbing my junior. "Aah! Joshua, no!"

He smirked, not listening to me and moved his hands up and down while grabbing onto my member. I cant hold it! It feels so good! His other hand was occupied fondling my nipples. He then grabbed my head and kissed me forcefully but I can feel that he is trying to be gentle with me. "Ahhh-hah, Joshua. I am abo-out to come! Aah, aah, haah!"

He grinned and pulls me so that I faced him, he got down on his knees and gulped down on my junior. The sensation was overwhelming! I panted so heavily, gasping for air!

"N-noo! Johua, I am cumming! Aaaahhh!" I released in his mouth. He swallowed all my fluids. My knees gave way and I fell into his arms. "That was delicious, thank you my love". He laughed. I got mad and start to pull his hair. I hate his guts!

He took me to bed, we continued our activity *blush*. I cant get used to this, but because of this man I feel like my body has transformed. We kissed, holding on to each other so dearly as if we were about to be melted as one. Joshua suddenly stopped and stared at my tummy. "W-whats wrong? D-dont stare at me like that!" I said,

"I think we shouldnt do this". His comment shocked me. "B-but why?"

Have I grown to be unattractive to him? I dont have that pregnancy glow. Oh no. I started to feel down about myself then Joshua said "Its been 3 moths since we have last seen each other, I cant be gentle. Do you think my vicious movements might hurt the baby?". I stared at him because I did not understand what he just said. He continued "If i shoot cum inside you, ill be feeding the baby milk right?" He rubbed my tummy softly, smirking at me. Is that a joke?! He is trying to joke with me, at a time like this?!

"Damn you, Joshua! I hate you, you little pervert, sneaky, grumpy bear-" I hit him with a pillow continuously. He only laughed even when I am so angry at him. He knows me and my body. He calmed me down with his sweet talking and movements. We did it 5 times then fell asleep, glued to each other.


	2. The danger

The next morning I woke up feeling sore but wonderful at the same time. Its like I can still feel Joshua being inside me. Yesterday was intense *blush*. I looked up to see my beloveds face still slumbering ever so sweetly. I giggled slightly at that heavenly sight. "Good morning, my price", i pecked a kiss on his lips. Little did I know, Joshua was already awake, so he pecked a kiss on my lips immediately with his eyes still closed.

"Is my sleeping face so interesting to you, my love?"

"J-j-joshua you were awake?! I am sorry I woke you." So embarrassing. He heard me!

"Its okay, good morning my honey oak bear. You're glowing today. Must be because of our exercise yesterday night."Argh this grizzly bears smile. "Joshua! You are so mean!" i exclaimed.

"Hahaha, mean? But I am stating the facts here."

After our breakfast, Joshua led me to the garden and asked me to sit on him. He said there is something very important that he wants to discuss with me. Is it about the wedding?

"Teruhiko my love, there is actually another reason why I came to Japan." I was attentive to his words and he kissed my cheeks. "Back in England I received a threat letter. Apparently someone wants me or my father dead." I panicked hearing this and it was showing on my face.

Joshua smiled and held me tighter. "Dont worry. We have information as to who gave the threat. It is not final, but we have a lead. This happened because we bought over a few companies that was struggling due to the economic crisis. My family cant be harmed, so you neither need to worry about me nor my father. We will be fine. But..."

"But? Joshua?" I caressed his cheek. "I am just afraid for your safety. You are already my fiance, and it is well known in both Japan and England. The marriage is two months away. Plus, you are carrying our baby. Arghh! I am so worried! If something happens to you, I cant forgive myself!" he said all of this while caressing my abdomen. "Teruhiko, I do not want you to leave my side until everything is over! You are also in danger!"

I understand his concern but he really is thinking too much. Why would anyone want me? I'm more worried about uncle (Joshua's father). I hope he is doing okay, he has been so kind to me.

I got up from Joshua's strong legs, I held on to his hand. "Arent I always by your side Joshua? You dont need to worry, my darling. I will be fine."

Joshua's eyes widen and hs face was shocked by my words. I giggled at the sight. As I pulled him gently, I suggested "Why dont we do some gardening to get your mind off things? You can help me pull the weed. Or maybe, do you want to harvest the sunflowers and put it in your room?". I got exited by the idea and pulled Joshua to the garden.

He finally smiled again. "I'd rather do you to relieve my stress but gardening dosent sound half bad." He laughed and I got angry. "Joshua!"


	3. Anguish

One month away till the wedding. Me and Joshua are trying to plan the wedding. I wanted a simple one as I was thinking not all people accepts gay marriage (plus i got pregnant even before getting married *blush*. And I only wanted to invite relatives and close friends to the wedding. For Joshua, everything is different. He wants to have a big and over the top wedding. It is understandable that his family is highly influential and they are aristocrats. But after Joshua sharing the story of the death threats, I managed to convince him that an over the top wedding would attract too much attention and danger.

He was not fond of this whole downsize but its final. We will hold the wedding at a church in Canada. Relatives, close friends and business partners are invited to the ceremony and dinner. The theme would be white, brown and gold (A grizzly color). Everything is set. I-i still cant believe this is happening. I am gonna marry Joshua. Is this how Disney princesses feel when they are about to marry their prince charming?! P-prince charming...oh, Joshua would look so good in his wedding tuxedo (black and white).

As i was daydreaming away, the door opened and Joshua called out my name. I panicked and accidentally jumbled all the wedding documents in front of me. Joshua stared at me. I hope he wont find out about my girly thoughts. *blush*

"What are you doing honey? Your face is red." He came closer to kiss me on the cheek, grinned and helped me pick up all the fly-away papers. He was a bit playful today as he tries to grab all the papers before I could. He would throw away all the papers that was in my hands so that I have to pick them up again. I scold him but he never takes me seriously. He tickled me, make me laugh, kiss me till i am out of breath. I lied down on the floor with him on top of me. Staring at his handsome face, my hand automatically caressed his cheek.

Words just slipped out. "This is the face of my future husband." I guided his hands to my abdomen. "And soon, this child's father." To my astonishment, Joshua's face flushed a sweet pink color. S-s-so cute!

"A-are you embarrassed my love? Haha, you are blushing. Now you know how it feels like to be me, huh? Hehe" I snickered.

"S-shut up! Its because you said something like that." He says mean things but I know how sweet he is on the inside. I hugged him and told him how cute he is. "Stop calling me cute!I a'int cute! I'll show you."

He pulled down my pants and stroked my member, I jumped at first then started to moan soon after. "J-joshua, not here. Butler-san might come in and y-yoou are suppose to pack- aah! For England." He refuses to listen to me and continued sucking. I was about to come, I tried tugging his hair but it was too late. I came and he drank my cum. "Mmm, so thick. Delicious."

I screamed out his name. "I take it back, you are not cute anymore!"

He laughed, "I told you so." He stared at my tummy again, and said "In 5 more moths, I am going to be a dad. When the baby comes out, I am going to spoil him or her like crazy!" Joshua kissed my tummy gently. "I cant wait for him to be born, eh? Whats wrong honey?"

"I feel sick." I pulled up my pants then dashed to the bathroom with Joshua following behind me. I puked into the toilet bowl and Joshua patted my back trying to make me feel better. He was worried.

When I am done washing my mouth with water and Listerine, Joshua asked "Were you having a tummy ache before or was my blow job that disgusting?" his face turned sour.

"No, no! Its not any of that, y-your b-b-blow job was amazing." I mumbled. He looked happy. "Then what made you sick?" he asked. "Its-its the tobacco smell." He was startled, while sniffing himself. Joshua said "Oh, I am so sorry honey, I was smoking just now. Shit I forgot to wear a cologne. Are you okay now? I promise not to do it again."

I am worried about Joshua actually. He stopped smoking when I got pregnant as the smell of tobacco always makes me nauseous. Lately, he has been smoking because he is stressed. The death threats keep on coming and the latest threat was:-

"We will take away your loved ones"

Joshua was worried for my safety and has never let me out of his sight. But tonight he is going back to Canada for a school. He would be leaving me for a week because I still have to do a lot of packing and stuff before I go to Canada with my family for the wedding.

We walked to our bed holding hands and sat down.

I asked him "Are you still hung up on the threats? Is Uncle and Aunty alright?"

"They are fine." his voice was almost growling. I sighed, "You really dont have to be worried about me. I will be fine, and the baby too. Sure there is a lot of stuff to do but i promise to take it slow."

"I dont want to leave you here Teru! Its too dangerous!". I stepped back as his voice terrified me.

"Ah, sorry. I didnt mean to frighten you. I-its just.." he held on to my hand. "I have a bad feeling about this. I know there would be guards keeping you safe, but still. I cant shake off this feeling. Umm, maybe I could stay here for another week and skip school.."

My veins popped, I grabbed his ear "Are you doing this just to skip school Joshua?"

"Ow, no darling! I am genuinely worried bout you and the baby's safety! The threats are pretty serious, we dont know the whereabouts of these criminals! They tried to hack into the companies security system and damaged one of our company base! And-"

I clapped my hands once in front of his face to stop him from overreacting. He stopped talking then looked at me with the same worried expression. I hugged him and said "Then I will take all the necessary precautions to make sure I am safe, okay my love?"

I can hear him sigh. "You promise?" he mumbled to me. "Yes, yes I promise" I kissed on his cheek. We cuddled for a while then I helped him pack.

Later that night, we had dinner and I had to send him off to the airport. He kissed me on the mouth and his last words to me before departing on his plane was "Take care my beloved, dont exert yourself. I'll see you and the baby in a week. Please, please be safe."

He was reluctant to leave me but he did anyways. I held back my tears and waved him goodbye. Me, Butler-san and two body guards stayed until his plane departs and was out of sight.

Its been 4 days since Joshua left. I was kept busy cleaning, packing, sending wedding invitation and others. Whilst cleaning my room, I noticed that I dont have that much belongings, but there are a lot of things to carry. To do simple task can also be taxing when you are pregnant. Not only that, you start craving for so many things and eat so much when you are pregnant. I dont want to get too fat, or Joshua might lose interest in me. Well, its all going to be worth it when my precious little one comes out! Hihi. My mother knocked on the door, then came into the room.

"Are you done packing Teru? You are not bringing these plush toys with you to Canada?"

"Mum, p-please. I am a grown man already." I never shown my room to Joshua. Im bothered by it. I do have girly interest, not to mention there are pictures of Norio-kun still kept somewhere in the room. I dont want him to find it! He would get super mad and burn the house down-wait, no. I am over exaggerating.

"But I bought all of these for you. Oh what am I saying, Joshua-san might buy more expensive and cute ones for you and the baby." she giggled as she was teasing me.

"I-its not like that!" . My mum cut me off by saying "Aww, dont be shy Teru. Joshua-san loves you so much. Even I feel safe with the body guards guarding our house day and night. It feels like in a movie." she looks smitten by the idea.

"Joshua is just concern about our safety, by the way mother have you finished packing? You should buy some Japanese food stock, you would be staying with us for a moth. You will miss home food." Ah, that reminds me, I am craving for some Honey Yogurt Juice that is available at the conbini store a little far from the house. I should buy some for the trip too.

"Ah, I should pack some food. That is a good idea. I will buy some." My mother was about to leave the room.

"No, mother. I will go buy it. I feel like going out. I have been in the house since Joshua left. I want to get some fresh air. Can you please help me put away the plush toys in that box please?"

"Are you sure Teru? Okay the, i will write down what I need." Mother exited the room to grab her purse.

I walked down to the living room then to the main gate where Gabe-san and Martin-san was standing guard. They are quite friendly to me. They dont usually talk much with the family but they sometimes ask me questions.

"Gabe-san, Martin-san. I would like to go to the conbini store. A bit far from here. Is that alright?"

They both look at each other, the seem a bit happy to hear it. Maybe they want to go get some Juice too. It is a bit hot. "Then we would drive you there."

"Ah I can walk there really, and you dont need to come with. You can just tell me what you want and ill buy it for you."

"No we would drive you there. Besides it is a good opportunity to 'know you better' Mr. Kumakashi. We would leave now but I would inform boss first." Gabe opens his phone and start texting.

"Erhh. Okay. You have to report every single thing to your boss? Must be tough." Is Joshua being too over protective? I thought to myself.

"Well, it is our job." Gabe smiled at me. "Martin, go get the car". I wonder why they choose to be body guards? Well, non of my business.


	4. My prayer

I got into the car with the two body guards and was on the way to the conbini. Through the whole journey, my mind is only filled with Joshua. I am so embarrassed by the thought of him on our first honeymoon night together. He told me when we were having our pillow talk the night before we left that he had made an early reservation at a hotel in the central of Hawaii. He wants to spend time with me on the beach, bathing under the sunlight. He even said that we would be driving a car there so that I wont have to walk around much. He is always so caring about me.

That is why I love him so much.

As soon as I came to my senses , "Eh, Gabe-san, Martin-san, where are we? I- I am so sorry that I didnt give you the directions properly! Are we lost? I dont recognize this place at all."

"No, no, not at all Kumakashi-san. Its just that we wanted to take something from our base. I am sorry we didnt tell you earlier, but we would go straight to the conbini soon after we are done." both of them seating at the front seat didnt even look at me. I cant even see their faces with the shades on. I just hope the conbini dosent close early. But i think they wont be taking too long with their errand.

We arrived at their base that was located in a back alley, which is a bit spooky looking but i figured as much. People in this profession is must stay at a place like this to make people stay away from them or for better hiding...or something like that.

Both of them got out of the car without saying anything to me. I guess I would just stay in the car...or so I thought.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Gabe-san opened my car door with such force and he pulled me out of the car. It was so sudden that I couldnt register it in my head. I struggled with all my might as my instinct told me.

"Now, now. Lets not be difficult. You should know that you are pregnant and you advised not to move so much." Gabe-san took off his shades, showing me his sharp eyes that made me shiver in fear. I dont know what is going to happen from this point on. I dont care what happens to me, BUT NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO JOSHUA'S BABY!

"LET ME GO! Please let me go! Why are you doing this?!" I struggled more. But they are bigger than me so they are overpowering me so easily. I cant risk injuring myself or the baby but I have to get out from here!

"You curious little bitch, do you wanna know so badly? About what your husband and his screwed up family did to our employer? You are not even worth to know, but since you are so precious to that stuck up family then you are of use to us." Gabe-san said all of this which I cant understand. But as soon as I tried to struggle again, I felt the back of my neck was hit so hard and everything was pitch black. In my last moment of consciousness, I prayed to god.

Please protect the baby. Please...protect the baby!


	5. Save the baby!

A sharp pain that was throbbing woke Teruhiko up. His eyes open bit by bit. He tried to move his body but he finds his body is not responding to his demands. Instead he finds himself in a bind. His wrists were bound with a tight rope. He couldnt move his legs either as it was also bound. He squirmed and struggled. He couldnt get out of this. He noticed his surroundings. He was in a basement with dripping water no sunlight and just a small old fluorescent light that is shining in the room. Apart from that, the place reeked and was dark. As his head starts to get clearer, he heard a sound.

"Ohhh, the bitch woke up already. Call the boss. Maybe he wants to give a speech before we kill him."

"Are you an idiot! That guys pregnant! I wont kill him. I feel like a terrible omen would follow me afterwords, you do it!"

"What the hell, you chickening out now?! Call yourself a paid assassin, but you are just a wuss!"

"Call me what you want! I have my own beliefs. The boss is here already."

Teruhiko could hear what the men are saying but he could not believe his ears! Kill? They want to kill him? Who are these people?! Teruhiko had never even hurted a fly, that is his nature. The only trouble that he ever got into was a kids fight when he was 8 years old but that was it. It is not in Teruhiko's nature to make someone hate him, furthermore to kill him!

"Who are you people! Please let me go! You would get nothing out of this! I have never done anything wrong!" Teruhiko shouted. But his words was replied by an unknown elderly man who was well dressed and was walking down the stairs in front of him.

"You have not done nothing done. That I can assure you. But you are in such bad luck. To be married to such a useless and hateful man. His whole family spells trouble and I loathe them to this very day. What I want is revenge. You see, due to the economic crisis, my company staggered. But then I was offered help by the McBears family as we are acquaintances. But then those grizzlys took away my company and left me to rot. My family fell apart, I was suffering but they spat on me. And now, I just want payback. I may not be in power, but I am smart and have my connections. I threatened to take away what is precious to them. And here you are." That elderly was smiling cynically which gave shivers to Teruhiko. Teruhiko realized that this very man is the one that Joshua is tracking down. He was the one responsible for all the threats. Joshua warned Teruhiko to stay away from these people, and now its too late. Teruhiko is in their control. What is going to happen to Teruhiko?!

"You! What are you going to do is futile, no matter how you torture me, I wont tell anything about Joshua or his family." Teruhiko shouted while struggling as that is the only thing he can do.

"Well, as much as it pains me to say it. I already know everything about the Joshua faily but because of who they are, I cant lay a finger on them. But you, my dear are not yet n the McBer family but yet you are precious to them. In you, an heir is about to be born. Lets make things simple, I kill you, no more future generations of McBear. What they hold dear, you and the baby, would be gone to them. I win." that hateful man just laughed.

So evilly, that is so scary to Teruhiko. Teruhiko is shaking. He is about to die. He knows of it. His lover is miles away from him. There is no route to escape. He is going to die. He can only do one thing.

"You cant kill me! I am not afraid to die but I wont forgive you if you harm this innocent baby! Please. I beg you to consider!" Teruhiko was desperate. He didnt want this precious baby of his to die. He still have a few weeks to go until the baby is born. He can still feel the baby's warmth and movements inside him. Indicating that it is okay.

The evil man just stared at Teruhiko for some time. Teruhiko didnt lose eye contact with him, as he thought it might convince him. But this evil man is smart, he now has a more evil plan that is more detrimental.

"Fine I would not kill you here." The man spoke and a sigh of relief escaped from Teruhiko.

"However, dont expect you would get out of here unharmed. I am thinking, I wont kill the baby. Perhaps, you could kill it for me." That man just turned around and starts to walk away slowly.

Teruhiko was petrified. "W-what do you mean?! Wait! Please!" Teruhiko pleaded and a few tears fell from his eyes, those were the tears of fear and helplessness.

The evil man starts to climb the stairs but before he reached to the top, he gave an order to his men, that was once Teruhiko's two body guards.

"Rape him. But not to death." The final words that would shortly end Teruhiko's very life.


End file.
